


Inheritance

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterfell is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #11 for [](http://ravurian.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ravurian.livejournal.com/)**ravurian** who wanted Joffrey/Robb, legacy and inheritance. This is what he got. :)

The clash of swords below draws her from her bed, and she moves to the balcony. Keeping back, keeping to the shadows, she stands there and looks down at the courtyard. Joffrey is there, playing at training, knowing that none of his men at arms will dare land a blow.

Rage colors her vision for a split second before she can tamp it down and regain her serene face. Rage and grief, for the news had come just the previous day of the Freys betrayal and the Red Wedding. And with that news, the knowledge that Winterfell was hers.

She knew she would never hold it, though. They would seat Tyrion there, letting him rule over _her_ people, but the North would never follow him. The North would remember.

That knowledge was all she had left now. An inheritance she never wanted, given by the sick machinations of a twisted, sick child. To think that she had once fancied herself in love with him. Had wanted to marry him.

That memory curled her hand into a fist.

She forced herself to calmness once more, taking one deep breath and another. Winterfell was hers, all she had left of her father and mother. All she had of Robb and Bran and Rickon and, yes, even Arya, for she was lost and likely dead.

And if she had anything to say about it, Winterfell would _be_ hers. No Lannister would take it. Robb had inherited it from Ned, and she had inherited it from Robb. It was hers.

She would be Queen in the North, and the Lannisters would know blood and pain.

Starting with Joffrey.

She didn't know how, but it would happen. He would leave nothing but blood and pain across the Seven Kingdoms, nothing but widows and orphans, famine and death. And he would dance as the kingdom crumbled.

But not if she had anything to do with it.

Sansa lifted her chin and watched for a moment longer, telling herself that she would outlive them all.

  


  



End file.
